supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathaniel - The End (Again)
Nathaniel is an angel that worked with Naomi and reported to her. He was secretly a spy for the Powers. Like all angels he was expelled from Heaven to Earth. He then went on to serve the Powers full time and has worked directly under Abel in his hunt for his brother. He met his end by the way of Dean Winchester and the First Blade. Background Nathaniel was an angel that served in Castiel's army during the Civil War against Raphael and later served Naomi. He informed Naomi that Castiel had been spotted with Metatron. Unknown to either Castiel or Naomi Nathaniel had secretly been a spy for the Powers that reported on their dealings to them. When he learned of Metatron and Castiel's work prior to the Fall he quickly retreated to inform the Powers who then pulled all their spies and contacts within Heaven out before the Fall could commence to safety. The Fall happened and he lost his wings like all the other angels. Biography Nathaniel had been placed under the command of Abel along with fellow angel Stephen to help him in his quest to find and stop Cain. He was with him when he battled and killed Malachai and took control of his followers for the Powers. Unknown to him, his identity and undercover history from the war was being used by another to gain Castiel and the Winchesters' trust as no one knew that he had been a spy. When Castiel learned Nathaniel was really with the Powers and saw his vessel, he knew that the 'Nathaniel' in Sam was an impostor. He continued in his assigned post to travel and serve under Abel in his mission to find Cain alongside Stephen but to no avail. When the Feast of Saint Michael was impending Abel had to return to the Paradise Pavilion and Nathaniel returned there as well. When the Winchesters and Crowley were spotted in the park where Daniel and Kevin had been attacked by a demon, a Battalion scout moping up the scene reported it and Nathaniel took that report to Joseph, Ezekiel and Abel. Nathaniel was left in charge in the Powers' absence and was there to greet Dean when he had been captured. He instructed Tessa to guard Dean while he went to oversee the security efforts to capture both Castiel and Sam whom everyone knew had to be nearby. He was in Joseph's office with a few of his fellow angels when Castiel had stumbled in to avoid the inner patrols of the manor. Nathaniel exchanged some sarcastic words with the captive on the difference between their humans and his as well as some insults before he gave him a good punch in the face for good measure. He then informed him that the Powers and Saint were long gone. When Dean was freed by Tessa and given the First Blade he had engaged Logan Donovan and a shot was let out from his gun shortly before Dean killed him which was heard through a good part of the manor. Nathaniel went to intercept Dean with two other angels but they were cut down before he too was ultimately cut down by him when he was enraged by bloodlust after killing Donovan and other humans in the Battalion. His final words were that Dean had finally become the monster many of them believed he truly was. Trivia Nathaniel's name means Given of God. Category:Angels Category:The End (Again) series Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Medium-tier Angels